Jealousy Bites
by SomethingBlue23
Summary: Taye is on the verge of letting her feelings for Bodie ruin their friendship when the case of the 'Green Eyed Monster' bites her in the form of Bodie's new 'mystery girl'.


_Teach me how to Dougie_  
_Teach me, teach me, how to Dougie_  
_Teach me how to Dougie_  
_Teach me, teach me, how to Dougie_

Executing the last section of the choreography with ease, the sound of scattered clapping mixed with hoots and hollers echoed off of the walls in the large studio complex.

Along with the usual cast of crews and some other dancers from around the area, Taye had been watching with enjoyment as Mo, Angel, Bodie, Emily who is Emila's sister, Glitch, and two others rehearsed the moves to Teach Me How To Dougie.

Emilia sat next to her on the floor and both of them were in similar attire of sweats pants and t-shirts when the familiar faces of their friends approached them.

" Well, you guys have served my choreography with great justice," Taye beamed. " In other words, thanks for not jacking up my shit."

" Yeah, yeah. I make any and everything look good, homegirl." Glitch spoke, causing the group to chuckle and break apart to collect their things.

While Taye was shaking her head the same as Emilia at the little prodigy, Bodie, who remained standing with the two started to lightly move his arms in a move called the Dewey D, catching their attention. Specifically Taye's attention.

" I think I got it down for the most part.," he smirked, dancing to the beat in his head. He was still pumped from the little 'show' they'd just put on.

Which really was just the dancers from around the neigborhood coming together to practice different types of choreography for the Dance Central Showdown that went down at the end of the week. " Dude, we are going to kill it on Saturday at DC! Taye, your routine is going to be our secret weapon. Only because I know no one is going to expect the 'white surfer dude' to have moves like I do." he joked.

" Oh, and little will they all know," Emilia playfully chimed in, giving him a wink. " I can't even wait though. I'm so ready to walk away with an extra thousand dollars in my hands. And not 'if', but 'when' we show the others crews how insane-awesome we are. Plus, I need to pay my phone bill and I'm a little short so, we kinda need to not lose if you know what I mean."

"Girl, who are you telling," Taye agreed with Bodie nodding his head as well." I admit I went a little overboard at the mall after our last win."

" I know. I was there with you. We both lost control!" they laughed with Bodie playfully rolling his eyes.

" You girls are too irresponsible with money. It's called a savings account at the bank. You two should look into investing." he spoke, causing two bored glares to be sent his way. And even though Taye's green eyes locked with his blues for a moment when he smiled his boyish grin, on the outside she may have been giving him the 'whatever' look, but on the inside the butterflies in her stomach had been fluttering from the second he approached them. Her crush on her friend that no one knew about was going to be the death of her one of these days.

In the meantime. " Okay 'banker man' I'll think it over-" Taye joked and almost squealed when Bodie unexpectedly pulled her to him by wrapping his arm around her neck in a 'bro-friendly' type manner and covered her mouth with his hand.

" Say what Taye? I can't hear you. There something over your mouth." He played with her, chuckling when she turned her head and slapped his hand away.

" Yeah. Your hand, fool," she spoke, softly jabbing the side of his ribs with her elbow. " Ugh, you are sweaty. You need to acquaint yourself with a bar of soap." she commented, but didn't at all make a move to reel away from his left arm around her shoulders and now his right arm that came up to her back, pulling her into a bear hug.

He turned their bodies toward Emilia who merely watched them both mess around as usual.

"Isn't she just adorable to you," he cooed. "I think so."

Emilia shook her head. " I 'think' you two need to find some help. Or grow up a little or something."

" Nah," he disagreed. " We're fine just like this. Right, Taye?"

"For the love of baby Jesus let me breathe, man. You are all up in my personal bubble. You're poppin it and everything."

His chuckle rang in her ear as he still held onto her. " Not until you give me a real hug before I get up out of here." he told her. " In the words of Mariah Carey, I want you to 'touch my body'" he sang. Taye may have snorted but mentally she was on cloud nine being held in his arms and smelling his light scent of cologne all over her.

" Good lord..." she mumbled with annoyance for show although she eventually wrapped her arms loosely around his waist, when a voice called his name from across the room, making them all turn their heads.

"Hey, Bodie!"

And just as quick as Taye began to revel in the feel of his hold, the sensation abruptly ended when in the same moment Bodie was across the room, chatting with a brunette with a smile on her face that he reflected as well.

"Well, I wonder who she is?" Emilia asked. " I mean, could he have rushed over there any quicker like there was a lit match in those shorts," she cracked.

Taye scrutinized the brunette from afar. " Your guess is as good as mine. She ain't all that cute to be honest."

" Damn T, tell us how you really feel."

Taye shrugged. " I'm just sayin."

Emilia laughed. " Come on, let's get our stuff and bounce. I'm craving a Chipotle burrito bowl over here like it's no one's business."


End file.
